Tanoshii yoru
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Read if you want too


**Tanoshii yoru**

**A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens, im taking some time off of my other stories to be random and write this one shot, trust me thins is going to be the weirdest thing I've ever written so feel free to flame me as much as you want, well that's all I had to say, and I'll see you in the next authors note.**

**Summary: Ciel and Alois were walking back home after school when Alois gets an idea and takes a little short cut through the woods, that's when they encountered a strange creature and it attacked them. AU, Yaoi(I think)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**.**

**.**

The bell had just rung in a private school in London, England and all the kids there burst through the front door, happy that summer break was finally here," Hey Ciel! Wait up!" Ciel turned around and saw his friend, Alois, running toward him with his backpack swung over his shoulder," Hey Alois," Ciel topped to let his friend catch up with him so they could walk home together

" What are you going to do for break?" the golden haired boy asked, Ciel just shrugged his shoulders, he was thinking of going out of town with his parents but he wasn't sure yet," all I know is that me and Sebastian are going to hang out later today," Alois had a big grin on his face, he always thought the two should be dating but Ciel always denied it," Oh, so does that mean you two are finally going on a date," Alois gave him a wink and nudged him with his elbow.

A bright red blush made its way onto Ciel's face," wh-what no we're just friends," secretly Ciel and Sebastian had been dating, he just wanted to hide it from Alois, knowing he would probably tell everyone at school about it," whatever you say Ciel, me and Claude are going to hang out too, do you mind if we meet up with you," Alois stated," sure," Alois smiled and pulled out his cellphone to text Claude. When he finished his message, he put the phone back in his pocket," Hey, I found a shortcut the other day, we should take it so we can get home quicker," Ciel wasn't really paying him any attention so he said okay and followed him, before he knew it, they were both walking through a dark, thick forest with hardly any light.

"A-Alois...are you sure you know where your going?" Ciel asked, it wasn't like he was scared or anything, it was just that Alois had a tendency for getting lost easily," of course I do," Alois didn't like it when Ciel didn't trust him with certain things, just then, a rustle was heard from the trees causing both boys to jump," wh-what was th-that," Alois asked as he hid behind Ciel.

The blue-eyed boy sighed and pried his friend off him," it was probably a squirrel or a bird, don't be such a scaredy cat," Ciel was about to continue walking when he felt something drip onto his shoulder, he thought it was rain so he decided to ignore it, but when a larger amount fell on him getting his arm sticky, he looked up. His eyes widened and he started to back away slowly.

" Ciel, what's wrong?" Alois asked, the navy haired boy pointed up, Alois looked to where he was pointed and practically screamed when he saw over twenty snake-like creatures slither down from the tree branches and surround them.

The more the two boys backed away, the closer the tendrils would get, they could see them better when some sunlight shined through the gaps between the leaves; they looked a lot like vines, except they were multiple colors, some had mouths while the others had suction cups, like the tentacles on an octopus.

Ciel and Alois had heard about demons before, since their boyfriends were demons after all, but they've never seen anything like these. While Ciel wasn't paying any attention, a tendril wrapped itself around his ankle, lifting him into the air and wrapping around his wrists and ankles," Ciel!" Alois was going to go help his friend when he felt another tendril wrap around his waist and lift him into the air.

* * *

Sebastian had just gotten to Ciel's house and knocked on the door, he smiled when he saw Ciel's parents, Vincent and Rachel, standing there," oh, hello Sebastian, what can we help you with today," Rachel asked as she stepped to the side to let him in, Rachel didn't really care that her son liked someone of his own gender, she was just happy that he was happy, Vincent on the other hand took awhile to get over the confession.

" Have you seen Ciel, we're supposed to be hanging out today," Rachel answered with a simple shake of her head," No, I haven't seen him, he should've been home by now, do you mind looking for him," Rachel asked," of course" Sebastian walked back to the front door and opened it and he came face to face with a pair of golden orbs," Claude? What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked," Alois texted me and said he wanted to meet up with you so all four of us could go hang out.

" Well I'm going to go look for Ciel and I haven't seen Alois yet so you should come help me search," the golden eyed demon sighed, knowing that Alois would manage to get into trouble," let's go, knowing Alois, he'll probably get himself killed," Claude said with a sigh, with that, both demons left to go find the two boys.

* * *

" LET ME GO YOU DAMN DEMON!" Ciel shouted at the top of his lungs as he struggled against the vines, this caused them to release a hissing sound and tighten around the both of them, making both Ciel and Alois groan in pain," Ciel, I don't think doing that is such a good idea," Alois said as he tried to stay as stiff as possible," I don't care! I need to get down, NOW!" Ciel was going to continue his rant when he felt something tugging at his clothes.

He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw some vines with mouth's ripping his clothes off, he looked to Alois and saw others doing the same thing," w-what the h-umph!" Ciel was about to shout out a curse when a tendril thrust itself into Ciel's mouth, releasing a sickly sweet liquid. It continued to spray this liquid down Ciel's throat until he was forced to swallow.

The bluenette felt his stomach start to stretch as he swallowed, Alois gasped when he saw Ciel's stomach start to swell as the tendril moved in and out of his mouth," what the hell do you think you doing to h-" Alois was stopped short when another came face to face with him and Ciel, but these ones had little flower buds on them that bloomed spraying a gas making the two boys feel hot and dizzy.

The vines reached for the boys pants and pulled them down until they were only in their boxers, the creatures released a purr at the sight of the bulges in their boxers. The tendril in Ciel's mouth came out and nuzzled against the hardening member, Ciel let a small moan slip from his mouth as some with suction cups latched onto his nipples, applying a small tugging sensation," Ah! S-Stop...damn it!" Ciel bit is lip to keep himself from moaning.

Alois could only stare as his friend was rapped by the tendrils, he was snapped out of this state when a tendril thrusted itself into his mouth and another rubbed against his full erect member through his boxers. Both boys whimpered when the vines stopped moving and slithered into their underwear wrapping around their cocks.

They stroked up and down the cocks and rubbed the tips, the ones wrapped around them opened their mouth's and pushed it's thin tongue into the head causing both of them to flinch and squirm from the odd feeling," h-hey what do you think you're doing-ahh!" Ciel was interrupted by a moan when the vine wrapped around his dick tightly. The tentacles purred at the sound of the moans the boys were releasing, the vibrations from the purr caused both of them to moan even louder around the vines in their mouth's.

The one in Ciel's mouth removed itself with a sting of spit connecting it; Ciel's eyes were glazed over with lust as he continued to moan and pant from the pleasure he received. The ones holding him in the air flipped him over so he was facing the ground with his ass in the air, the one that was previously in his mouth rubbed against his twitching hole, causing him to finch and tighten. A smaller tendril wrapped around his dick and stroked it making him moan and relax. The tendril with it's tongue in the head of his dick retracted and sucked on the head," oh god...ahnn, s-so good-mmm."

Ciel felt a lot of pain as smaller tentacles pushed themselves into his entrance, stretching his hole out. The bluenette's eyes started to water as a bigger tendril alined itself with his stretched hole," N-No... it won't fit...please-ah! stop!" Ciel cried, the creature pushed its tentacle into him causing his back to arch and his eyes to roll back with his mouth open.

Alois had his eyes shut tightly and his head hung back as a tendril thrust in and out of him, he slightly opened his eyes to see Ciel with his back arched and moaning for more,' _I wonder if that would feel good on me too?_' Alois thought, his mind went black for a few minutes when he felt the tentacle brush his prostate," OH MY GOD! MORE! DO THAT AGAIN!" Alois' back arched painfully as he cried out in pain and pleasure.

* * *

Sebastian and Claude were searching for Ciel and Alois when they heard a scream come from the forest," that was Alois' voice," Claude said as he rain into the cluster of trees, Sebastian sighed and followed in after. The sound started to get louder as they approached, they finally came to a clearing and their eyes widened when they saw Ciel and Alois being held up in the air with tendrils thrusting into them.

Sebastian and Claude were going to save them when a tendril with razor sharp teeth hissed at them as a sign to keep away. Both demons took a few steps back, knowing they couldn't interfere or Ciel and Alois would get hurt.

Ciel was in the mist of being pleasured when he felt something else rub against his already stuffed hole; it was another tentacle, except this one wasn't as big," n-no ah! Stop... I-I'll never be able to-Ahnn! fit two inside me!" the demon didn't listen, it started to push into his already stuffed hole, stretching it even more,"AH! STOP, IT HURTS!" the vines continued to thrust into him, getting deeper with each thrust. Both rubbed against his prostate causing him to scream in pleasure, a little bit of drool escaped his mouth as he panted like a horny dog with his tongue hanging out.

The tendrils thrusting inside each boy started to swell as they started to push small eggs into them. Both Ciel and Alois moaned as he felt them rub against their prostates, the vines started to spray more liquid into the boys making their stomachs swell making them look like they were pregnant, the vines thrusted a couple more times and both of them came screaming.

The demon purred and gently put the boys down, the vines pulled out of Ciel and Alois' hole and both boys groaned as the liquid poured out of them along with the eggs the creatures had pushed into them. Sebastian and Claude quickly ran over to them and wrapped each of them in in their jackets. Ciel's eyes fluttered open and he saw his lover, Sebastian, holding him to his chest," S-Seabstian," the red eyed teen looked down at his lover and sighed with relief," thank goodness you're okay," Sebastian picked him up bridal style," let's get you two back home," both elders carried their lovers back to their homes, making sure that they'd never let anything like that happen to them again.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: okay people that was my one shot, this has been a story that had been stuck in my head for awhile now, so I'm just happy to get out, don't worry I'll get my beta reader to edit it, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you int the next chapter of one of my other stories, Ciao.**


End file.
